wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishtar Rangers
Ishtar Rangers Their origin in the legitimate hunter/anti-poacher forces patrolling giant noble forest estates. Skilled in woodcraft, hunting and marksmanship, self-reliant, but obedient to authority, extremely mobile, especially in forested terrain, the Ishtar Rangers are some of the best scouts on foot around. The regiments are skilled at surviving in the wilderness, and its soldiers are masters of operating in forests. Hunters and trackers almost without peer, there are few who can escape their pursuit. Utilising the long las or sniper rifle, the soldiers of these regiments hone their abilities to strike at range, preferably neutralising their targets without ever revealing their own presence. These Guardsmen are light infantry units trained in covert warfare tactics and deployed against the Imperium's enemies as infiltrators, assassins, and saboteurs. Stealthy and dangerous, these soldiers spend much of their time well behind enemy lines carrying out clandestine, top-secret missions behind enemy lines or even on worlds entirely held by foes. They tend to show more initiative and creative thinking in the field than the average Guardsman. Indeed, it is this ability to think on their feet and adapt to quickly changing tactical situations that keeps them alive and allows them to carry out their dangerous missions successfully. Experts at asymmetric warfare, their missions typically include killing or capturing enemy leaders, interrogation, and deep infiltration strikes against enemy installations and infrastructure. The commanders of these regiments are often quiet and contemplative, men of few words. When one of them does speak, it is with great and solemn purpose, to give commands that have been considered in exacting detail. The Commanders of Ishtar Rangers do not command loyalty through rhetoric or heroics, but through quiet competence, and their men have learned to trust in the skill commanders show and rely on the chain of command. Regimental Organisation Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *Colonel *Adjutant *Commander *Warden Non-Commissioned Officers *Sarge *Corporal Soldiers *Private Regimental Recruitment & Training Soldiers endure the great mental and psychological stresses and physical fatigue of combat; to create and cultivate such a physical and mental environment. The training primarily comprises field craft instruction; students plan and execute daily patrolling, perform reconnaissance, ambushes, and raids against dispersed targets, followed by stealthy movement to a new patrol base to plan the next mission. Receive instruction on military mobility training, as well as techniques for employing a platoon for continuous combat patrol operations in a mountainous environment". The stamina and commitment of the Ishtar Ranger is stressed to the maximum. At any time, he or she may be selected to lead tired, hungry, physically expended Ishtar Rangers to accomplish yet another combat patrol mission. The Ishtar Ranger continues learning how to sustain themselves and their subordinates in the Forests. The rugged terrain, severe weather, hunger, mental and physical fatigue, and the psychological stress the Ishtar Rangers encounters allow the leaders to measure their capabilities and limitations and those of their fellow Ishtar Rangers. Regimental Combat Doctrine Rangers are full-time soldiers employed by nobles to patrol between fixed border fortifications in reconnaissance providing early warning of raids. During offensive operations, they act as scouts and guides, locating villages and other targets for task forces drawn from the militia or other troops. Wargear *'Needle Sniper Rifles': It fires a needle of crystallized toxin, propelled by a form of laser technology that is invisible and flashless, allowing the weapon to be used without giving away the sniper's position. Various types of toxins are be employed by the Ishtar Rangers, the most common being lethal neuro-toxins. *'Hellshot': A large calibre anti-materiel sniper rifle with a bipod that uses the same ammunition as the autocannon meant for knocking out enemy equipment, suppressing light vehicles, and eliminating enemy combatants in a single hit. *'Perinetus Pattern "Solo" Mark II': Its workings are much less sophisticated compared to other boltguns and it can only be operated in single-shot mode. Its lack of an automatic fire mode is made up for by its somewhat longer range, better accuracy and higher reliability of its mechanism. Notable Regiments *'77th Ishtar Rangers Guerrilla Regiment': Deployed on several classified missions until the entire regiment was wiped out. This Regiment was known for the skills of their snipers. Notable Ishtar Rangers Regimental Appearance Regimental Insiginia Regimental Markings Allies 'Astra Militarum' *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': No finer cavalry are found within the Heimdall Sector than the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments and their Wyrm Riders. They are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer, and they form the breakwater defence needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. Ishtar Rangers often work with these regiments out in the Fringe Worlds *'Sanguinum Guard Infantry Regiments': These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. *'Cogger Hive Guard': Astra Militarum of their Capitol system and works often them. Ishtar Rangers often work as light Infantry ahead of the main push of Cogger Hive Guard. *'Dumizid Felinid Hellcats': The notable Abhuman auxllia detachments that hail from the world of Dumizid, located in the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachments are often attached to various Regiments in the Ishtar Subsector. These Felinid Detachments have a long history of working with Ishtar Rangers units as forward scouts and as bodyguards to important commanders. Looked down upon as abhumans they have earned their place on the battlefield however dying for the God-Emperor. Imperial Knights *'Knight House Fásacha:' Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Ishtar Rangers often get deployed to zones in which this house operates. Adeptus Astartes *'Bloodmoon Hunters': Often working with this mysterious chapter, Ishtar Rangers find enemies dead or vanished as works of this chapter. Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Ishtar Rangers Feel free to add your own About the Ishtar Rangers Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:Ishtar Subsector